Dance to my Tune
by Natsumi Kai
Summary: Tifa and Yuffie come up with a plan to attempt to get Vincent and Harmony together, will it work or end horrendously?


_A few weeks prior…_

"Yuffie, I seriously don't think this is a good idea." She felt so very…odd, the idea that Yuffie popped off with to celebrate Halloween was fine and all. The main issue was the outfit Yuffie was creating for her, blue hues scanned the picture with a small amount of distaste. Perhaps she shouldn't of answered the question of who her favorite DC character was, but it was to late, Yuffie was so bull headed strong in this project that to make her stop now would take a natural disaster.

"Don't worry about it, you're going to look great and everyone is gonna show up! I'll even dress like Harley Quinn to make you feel better, okay?~"

That wasn't the issue, the issue was that Vincent was showing up, and to dress in such a manner in front of him…her face heated to a pink again, the two of them had met not long after Lucrecia broke up with him; and it definitely didn't take long for her to realize she developed feelings for him. Harmony had become amazing at hiding her feelings though, after two rather rough break ups and her father being sent to jail..

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she sighed and plopped next to the energetic woman, deciding to join instead of fight. "Give me those scissors before you cut yourself."

"Harmyyyy! Give it baaack!"

_Currently…_

"Oh my god there is no way in Hell I'm going out there!" She was in shock really, how in the world did something like this get so…

Sexy?

She felt so out of her element, normally Harmony wore sweat pants and a loose shirt, this left literally no room. Vines trailed up her legs from a pair of green heels she had kept in the back of her closet, crimson hair given volume and leaves as her skin was given an extremely light tone of the same color. This body paint also hid the invisible straps even more so that held the top portion of her outfit up, stomach bare as well as her back, she wasn't sure when Yuffie had the time to 'fix' the outfit.

"Come on, just give it a shot! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Sending a rather nasty glare to the beaming girl, she finally knew what the hell Yuffie was up to. Tifa was quite empathetic and insightful, so hiding her emotions on Vincent from her was impossible. Yuffie found out through Tifa, and ever since it had seemed like a goal to get the two of them together. Embarrassed, she pulled up the shoulder length leaf gloves, another one over given to the full sized mirror before she crumbled. "…Fine, but if I get one look that I don't like I'm changing back to my normal stuff."

"Awesome!" Fist pumping the air, Yuffie opened the door with a wide grin. Per her promise, she was indeed wearing an outfit that Harley Quinn wore, and it did actually make her feel better. Stepping out and into the living room, she saw Tifa first dressed in a Monk's outfit and found it fitting. A small grin of shyness showed, Tifa giving a thumbs up with a wide grin that proved to Harmony that she had a hand in this as well. Next she saw Aerith as a Nun, Cloud as a punk-goth, Nanaki in an Indian headdress, make up and clothing; Barret from what she could tell was a gunslinger, Cait was amusing dressed in a cat suit. Though she hadn't spotted Vincent as of yet, she didn't know the exact emotion she was feeling, perhaps a mixture between relief and disappointment?

"He'll be here soon, he got stuck in traffic." Aerith giggled out, causing Harmony to lighten up to a pink as she scratched her cheek. "O-Oh, okay." Cloud chuckled, "You looked good to, by the way."

"She's always looked fine to me." Feeling her face immediately lose its coloring, she looked back to see Vincent coming in with a cloak over his arm, she couldn't help but chuckle out a laugh as she realized what he was going as. Dracula, of all things, and Reno was right behind him wearing an outfit that…reminded her of a Pimp to be completely honest.

"Looking good, Dracula." He deadpanned at her, causing her to burst into laughter, the tension seemed to have melted off completely. The group traveled into the backyard, Yuffie and Harmony having spent a few good hours in making sure everything was set up correctly and the weather wasn't going to screw them over. Harmony immediately trailed over to the DJ stand, clicking everything on and making sure everything was correctly running before giving the thumbs up.

"Awesome, alright guys, let's get this party started!" Harmony grinned, about to start playing music when Reno nudged her out of the way. "Hey!" He grinned at her, "Yo, sup?"

"This is my stand, Reno, come on."

"And I'm better at playing it, go have fun." Staring at him with a stink eye, she sighed and trailed over to the food to make sure everything was alright, Tifa looked over just the same with slight amazement. "Who made all of this?" Yuffie giggled, "Well, Harmony did, I almost blew up the kitchen.." Harmony deadpanned, "Don't sound happy about that, you're just lucky I knew how to use the fire extinguisher."

"Harmony, can I have this dance?" She blinked and turned around to notice Nanaki extending his hand with a smirk, she smiled in return and rubbed the back of her head. "I only know how to salsa dance, so…" He grabbed her hand and lead her to the middle of the yard, "That's fine, we're here to have fun aren't we?" She shook her head, despite Nanaki being a bit more forward than usual, she was use to it from their childhood. Shaking her hips, she did a few steps before twirling under his arm, he was keeping up pretty well for the natural movements she was producing.

It was about half way through the dance that she began to gain more confidence, which is when Nanaki spun her out to enter the arms of Tifa, both girls laughing as they continued the dance. When the sound ended, both girls bowed and Harmony left the 'dance floor' to grab something to drink, Vincent was having a conversation with Cloud when she stepped up. They silenced upon her arrival, Cloud nudging Vincent's arm as he grumbled in return. She poured her drink while eyeing the two, lofting a brow, "Something the matter, boys?" Sipping the poured drink, she settled the container back down then licked her lips, noting that Vincent was actually…no he wasn't, he was staring at her face, not her lips.

"Didn't know you could dance like that Harm, how long have you been practicing?" Cloud placed his hands in his pockets, a shrug given from Harmony, "About six or so years now, I've been in a few competitions but never won anything." A nod came from him, another nudge given to Vincent, Harmony now deadpanned at them both. "…Something you guys wanna tell me?"

"Yeah, Vince wants a dance." She nearly choked, Vincent glaring something nasty toward Cloud as he shuffled away with a wave behind him. "Have fun you two!"

Well, this couldn't be anymore awkward. Sipping her drink once more, she exhaled softly after swallowing before setting her drink down, looking up to see that Vince was now staring at her curiously. "…So, would you like to uhm..dance?" Scratching her cheek, she nearly flamed up red when he nodded softly, offering her hand to him, he took it and lead her to the dance floor.

Reno noted of this and changed the beat of the song, mixing it up so the beat allowed her to release her nervousness and start swinging her hips again. 'Best to just enjoy yourself, it's just one night.' With that thought set, she relaxed fully and smiled, the tension leaving her body seemed to relax Vincent as well. He placed his hand on the small of her back while the other gently gripped her hand, her opposing hand lifted to lay on his shoulder.

With their positions and music set, the two of them took off dancing, she was surprised to find that he was keeping up a lot better than Nanaki; it was almost like dancing with one of her Salsa partners, which in the end made her feel all the better as she didn't have to watch his steps to make sure she didn't step on his feet. By the end of the song, her hands were placed on either side of his face as she gently pressed her nose against his own, forehead leaning toward his own. Panting mingled their breath together, blue eyes never straying from his own as she finally felt the sexual tension between them, it was definitely hard to ignore now.

Swallowing thickly, Harmony removed her hands from his face as he removed them from her hips, both taking a step back for just a moment. Heart pounding, she watched as he readjusted his shirt, only to be colored surprised when her hand was grabbed by him and forcefully brought inside. The others seemed preoccupied with something else entirely, so she didn't feel as embarrassed, but when they left out the front door and straight to his car…she had to wonder where they were going.

"Uh..Vince?"

"…"

Well, that was normal, though Harmony was in for one hell of a night when they arrived to his place. …At least Tifa and Yuffie got what they wanted, right?~


End file.
